


Everything Changes

by insanepanda



Series: Painful Miscommunications [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Ficlet, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Sebangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepanda/pseuds/insanepanda
Summary: When it's Kurt Hummel, everything changes.





	

“Kurt. _Please._ ”

Sebastian never begged. Begging was never in his vocabulary. Begging was for losers, wimps and pathetic love-sick morons. But apparently this was just one of the many things Kurt Hummel had changed in him.

“ _Kurt.”_

Sebastian never cried. Crying was weak. Crying was only for people that were foolish enough to let others get under their skin; get close enough to hurt them. But apparently Kurt Hummel had managed to slip through the chinks of his armour.

Silence. Then the sound of a door closing quietly behind the leaving figure. Somehow the quiet click of the door was louder than a gunshot.

Sebastian never regretted. He never wasted his valuable time and energy on regretting. Regrets were for people who could not let go of the past. But apparently if Kurt Hummel was his past, the only thing he can do was mourn.

“I love you…”

Sebastian never had his heart broken. He was the one that broke hearts – not the other way around. Broken-hearted people were romantic idealists that finally faced the reality that ‘true love’ was just a farce. But apparently when you love Kurt Hummel, all you want is that fairy tale ending.

When it is Kurt Hummel…

_Everything changes._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that popped in my head. I might be writing one from Kurt's perspective soon. If I'm still inspired, I may continue this story but no promises ;P
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos! ^^ If you spot any grammatical errors, please point it out to me. Many thanks!


End file.
